Don't Ignore Me!
by NaLuLoverNaLiHater
Summary: Lucy likes her friend, Natsu Dragneel. A LOT. But , Natsu fell sick 3 days ago. Now, he's back to school, with some girl hugging him. Lucy is shocked. What will happen to her? And who is that girl hugging him? Sorry , bad summary – It's the very first story i wrote.
1. Back!

Disclaimer: I DONT HAVE FAIRY TAIL.

Lucy P.O.V.

Aaaah.. What a nice morning today.. I wonder, is Natsu healthy now? I want to check him and give some fruits actually.. but i don't know where is his house.. *sulking*

I look at my clock and... "I'M LATE!" It's 5.30 AM already?! Dammit! Now is the day that the school start early! I quickly wash my hair and take a shower. And... "6 AM! I'm doomed!" i quickly change my clothes and did'nt have time to tie my hair up.

"NICE SECURITY GUARD~ DONT CLOSE THE GATE YET~" I shouted in my head. I keep running and running and.. right on time!

"Morning , every.." i stopped as i looked at.. a girl.. hugging..Natsu...

"Ah, morning , Lu-chan!" I turn around and see my bestfriend, Levy McGarden. "M..Morning Levy-chan..." I said while my sweat is dropping really...much.."You're late again , don't you?" She asked, then i nodded.

"Y..yeah.. By the way, do you know who is she?" I said and pointed at the white hair girl that hugging Natsu earlier.

"Yeah, she's Lisanna Strauss. Our old friend in elementary school. At fifth grade she moved to America. She is Mira and Elfman's little sister. Why, you jealousss~?" I blushed and 'ssh'ed Levy that giggle now.

Actually, i was planning on confessing to Natsu if he healthy again , but.. with that girl , Lisanna , i have a rival! By the way, about rival i think about Juvia. She always say i'm her love rival. Fortunately, i don't like him. I always said that to Juvia but she wont listen.

Now, the class started and Happy sensei enter the class.

"Stand up please! Greetings! Good morning , Happy-sensei!" I shouted. Well , i was the class president.

" Good morning, students. You may sit down." Happy-sensei said.

"Thank you sir" The whole class said.

"Okay, now we gonna learn of how fish made." Happy-sensei said then draw some fish and the other things.

"Hey, Natsu, welcome back." I whisper to Natsu. He doesnt answer? It's weird, usually he would put on his grin to me.

I try to call him again , same reaction. And then.. "Lucy-san. Can you answer this question? What fish is Happy-sensei's prefer?

- Big Fish

- Original Fish

- Small Fish"

Happy-sensei.. "Big Fish, sir?" I answer and Happy-sensei nodded. "Good. But don't let i caught you whipering something to Natsu-kun again." Eeeh? He see me whisper to Natsu? "Take that." I see Natsu smirking. What? What has gotten into him? Lisanna is smirking too..?

I decided to write a story. I peek at Natsu that now is peeking me write. He shocked and turn around instead. Usually, he would tease me , or anything that can make me allow him to read my story. It's getting really weird here.

"Lucy-san! I had enough with this. Now, get out from my class." H..Happy-sensei?!

"B..Bu.." I was cutted by Happy-sensei that glaring at me and mouthed '_GET. THE. HELL. OUT. FROM. MY. CLASS._' I nodded and sit in the floor outside my class. Suddenly, the bell ring. I hurry to the cafeteria and on my way there,i think about Natsu's weird behaviour. '_Iss...what..re..uo..der.._' eh? What is that sound? "Miss! What are you gonna order!?" I came back to life and see the furious cafeteria lady.

"I'm want to order cheese bread." As soon as lightning, she get me the bread. I walk to my favourite place , the Gardening club –the abandoned club- place. It's so beautiful. And when i almost sit, i heard a laugh in other side. It's.. Natsu and Lisanna.. I quickly feel tear in my eyes.. Lisanna kiss Natsu...

Wh..why.. why fate is so cruel to me today..?

I run to the roof, where the bad boys that usually bully someone eat there. "GET OUT." I yell and they just laughed. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE , OR ELSE , I'M GONNA SQUASH YOU WITH THIS!" I pick up some pipe, really heavy. Even those boys cant pick it together. They scared and run away.

My tears is forming again in my eye. Why..why..he mus t choose her..and not me.. i step to the edge , and find out that Natsu and Lisanna is just a few step back from me..

"Luce? What are you doing?" Natsu said with a confused tone. I didn't said anything. He's not the only one can ignore, right?

I jump from the edge. And... i didn't feel any pain? Is this so fast that i even can't feel pain? WAIT. I feel fluffy in the bottom of me.. FLUFFY?! I open my eyes and see.. There's a pillow below me?! Dammit! Natsu , or maybe someone else push 'that' button!

This button i tell you about is a special button. It make a huge pillow that cover someone if someone jump from the roof. Dammit! Whoever that was, i'm gonna beat the hell out of them! And then i see Natsu hold my hands and help me stand.

"Why do you want to do that?" He asked , i cannot look at his eye. I'm afraid... "Lucy , look at my eye." He said with an angry tone. "i dont want too." I turn around and my tear is flowing again. God, how much i let my tears flow today? Now, he raised up my chin forcefully, so my face can face his face . (A/N: I dont understand what i type just now. 'My face can face his face?' o )

"Why are you crying?" He asked , I still not answer and close my eyes. Then shake my head.

"LEAVE ME ALONEE!" I shouted and run home. Shit , i forgot my bag. Kh, whatever. I run to my apartment. I live there alone. My mother died and my father banned me from my mansion but he still give me some money to afford my apartment. My father is Jude Heartfilia. He own Heartfilia Railways, the most successfull company in the world. Heartfilia family is also rich. But i didnt like my father. Because he only cares about his company, and his money. Before my mother died, he would play with me and forget his company for a while.

I climb my bed and cry there the whole day..

"Why..why..why , Natsu!? Maybe..there i lucky , or not , that make me still alive until this moment. Now, you cant stop me from what i gonna do to free me from this pain! Where is that knife again..." I shouted and start searching my knife. There it is! It's in my kitchen. Now, i place the knife in front of my chest. "M...My blood...Ngh! G..goodbye..Goodbye.. Everyone.. Goodbye.. Natsu.. i.. i love you.." It's the last word i said before i stab my self. My blood is pouring out.. and i'm going to the same place with you... mom.. and i feel everything went black.

Natsu P.O.V.

I wonder what's going on to Lucy. I'm gonna visit her~ .I knock, but no one come. She still mad at me?

"Lucy,, I'm so sorry for earlier today~ Can i come in? Luc..." I stop as i heard Lucy's voice saying .. "M...My blood...Ngh! G..goodbye.. Goodbye.. Everyone.. Goodbye.. Natsu.. i.. i love you.." I hurrily crash in, and see... Lucy..fainted there...her blood flowing out from her chest.. with a knife in her chest...and she's not breathing... _'she's not breathing...'_ that word echoing in my head. I realized and called Lucy. "LUCY!" (A/N: Natsu really have a veryyy slow reaction -.-)

**What will happen to Lucy ? Why Natsu act strange ? Can you predict what will happen next ? By the way , i make this story based on what happened to me . Not all actually, the proof is i'm still alive and still can make this story, right? And one more thing , i'm not gonna force you to review my story , favourite my story , or follow my story , or something like that. Because , i write this story because i want to , i really like to. You can hate my summary , story , me , or everything else , i don't care. You mock my story , me , i dont care. If i have a mistake on summary , story , or anything else , well , i'm sorry. I'm Indonesian , 12 year old girl , so , i just want to say ; '****_Every one make mistakes. No one is perfect.' _****You know , you can suggest something to me. You free to suggest. If you want to suggest story about NaLi , then , FORGET IT! I ONLY ACCEPT SUGGESTION ABOUT NaLu! I hate NaLi! I love NaLu! Of course you can see that from my name ,**

**NaLuLoverNaLiHater**


	2. What is the reason?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (Does this really necessary?)

By the way, it's chapter 2 of Dont forget me! I don't think you will read this anyway -.-

2 chapters in one day :)

Thank you for the God , my parents , and my bestfriends :)

Start!

Natsu P.O.V

"LUCY!" I screamed. W..why? I must get her to the nearest hospital! "Hold on Lucy.. Don't you dare die on me!" I keep running, and i found one hospital.. My parents hospital... I run inside, and go to Emergency Unit .

"Well , good night , Mister Natsu. Is she a friend of yours?" Emma , the nurse said. I quickly nodded and pointing at her bloodied (?) chest. She quickly understand and told me to lay her down on the bed.

"P..Please.. Don't let her die , Emma.." I asked Emma with hurt tone.

"I will try my best , sir." She said.

"I..I'm gonna sit there..." I told Emma and she nodded, not bother to turn around.

I wonder , what make her want so badly to suicide. Let me see , what i doing from this morning...

_Flashback:_

_I was walking to my school , like usual. And then , i see some short white hair girl call me and approaching me. WAIT. Short white hair girl?! That can only means... "Lisanna!? You're back!?" I yelled. And some people just looking at me with disturbed look. "Yes, Natsu~ Uwaah , i miss you so much~~ Let's go to our class together!" She grabbed my hand and running._

_"Morning , everyone~" She said as she look Gray , Erza , and the others in the class. HOW .. HOW COME SHE KNOW MY CLASS IS?! ISN'T SHE JUST CAME BACK?! _

_"Lisanna... you're back!" They all said._

_Then, all of a sudden , she hugged me. HUGGED ME!? WHAT THE HELL?!_

_"Yeah~ and i miss Natsu very much~" She said. _

_"Morning every..." I look at the voice source. Lucy?! Oh no , oh no! _

_And then i look at Levy that now approaching her._

_What are they talking about?_

_Ah, Happy-sensei arrived._

_"Stand up please. Greetings! GOOD MORNING HAPPY-SENSEI~!" _

_"Yes. Good morning students. You may sit down" Happy-sensei said._

_"Thank you sir~" We all said_

_Lisanna talked to me and we played a game. _

_"Hey , Natsu. Welcome back." I hear Lucy said. _

_N..Not now~ this is the most funniest part in this game..~_

_She keep calling me._

_"Lucy-san. Can you answer this question? What fish is Happy-sensei's prefer?_

- _Big Fish_

- _Original Fish_

- _Small Fish" Happy-sensei said._

_She got caught?! "Big Fish, sir?" she answer and Happy-sensei nodded. "Good. But don't let i caught you whipering something to Natsu-kun again." And then , i do something and i win the game . "Take that!" I smirked. Lisanna is smirked too, i wonder why , and when i'm thinking , she caught me off guard! Cih! I lost!_

_And then , i looked at Lucy that writing. Writing some new stories , eh? I wanna see , i wanna see! And then , just when i want to read her story , she peek at me and Lisanna called me again. I turn around and talked to Lisanna._

_"Hey, Natsu. Do you have someone in class you like?" She asked. I nodded._

_" Of course , everyone in class is my friend , why they became my friend , if i dont like them?" I said with a proudfull tone. She sweatdropped. _

_"I mean , a person can make your heart beat so fast , whenever you near her you blushed , and something like that. Do you have anyone in this class something like that?" She said. Heart beat so fast... Only Lucy can make my heart beat so fast... _

_"Lucy." I said , and she blushed with a wierd expression ; She looked shocked , happy , and yet , sad. _

_"Then you have to confess what feeling in your heart to her ! TODAY!" I blushed and nodded._

_Suddenly , i hear Happy-sensei said "Lucy-san! I had enough with this. Now, get out from my class." H..Happy-sensei?!_

_"B..Bu.." She was cutted by Happy-sensei that glaring at her and mouthed 'GET. THE. HELL. OUT. FROM. MY. CLASS.' ! She nodded and get out from the class. Aw ... _

_Suddenly , the bell ring._

_"Natsu , where is your private place with Lucy ? You should confess her there!"_

_"At the Gardening club place. Want to get there?" I said and she nodded._

_Ah.. Lucy gone to cafeteria first... Oh well ,,,_

_We walk there and we arrived. _

_"So , what things am i supposed to tell her?" I broke the silence and Lisanna choked._

_"W..wha!? Just tell her you like her , and if she likes you back , kiss her! Jeez , Natsu , you're such an idiot..!" She said and i blush again._

_"Ng.. H..How to kiss .. actually..?" I asked and Lisanna just dumbfounded._

_"Aha~ So you never been kissed , am i correct~" I tease her and she blushed and look away from me._

_"Awh~ Lisanna is never been kissed by someone~" I said and she looked at me, with a very blushed face._

_"You never kissed someone either , so we're even!" This time , i was the one who dumb founded._

_"Mou , That boys in the cafeteria is just so brutal." I hear someone coming. It's Lucy's voice?! Oh no , what should i do , what should i do?_

_"What's wrong Natsu? Is it Lucy?" Lisanna asked and i nodded._

_"Let me show you how to kiss. Here." Lisanna closing her face with mine and her eyes are closed. _

_"And you must touch her lips with yours and when she open her mouth ,your tongue must go in her mouth , exploring her mouth , and ... you kissed her , that's the point." She said and she stand up , hiding her blushing face with her hands. (A/N:Sorry, i never been kissed before , so , i got this detail from... another fan fic~)_

_And then , i hear some footsteps , Lucy?! She .. Don't tell me she see Lisanna do that!_

_"Hurry, we must chase Lucy!" I said while grabbing Lisanna's hand._

_We keep running and she leads us to the roof. At the stairs to the roof , i see the bad boys gang running for their life. She arrived in the roof! And then , i open the door , found Lucy that now at the edge of the roof._

_"Luce? What are you doing?" I said with a confused tone. She didn't said anything. Why is she ignoring me?_

_And then , she jump from the edge. Oh no! Where is that button~ aha ! there it is! I pushed the button and i run to the edge , seeing Lucy lied down at the fluffy huge pillow._ _This button i tell you about is a special button. It make a huge pillow that cover if someone jump from the roof._

_I quickly run to the place Lucy was . It's... the place i first met Lucy.._

_When i see her awake , i hold her hand and help her to stand._

_"Why do you want to do that?" I asked , she didnt look at me in the eye. Kh.. "Lucy , look at my eye." I said with an angry tone. " I dont want too." She turn around and now, i raised up her chin forcefully, so her face can face my face ._

_"Why are you crying?" I asked , She still not answer and close her eyes. Then shake her head._

_"LEAVE ME ALONEE!" She shouted and run away. I went chasing her , but i was dragged by the security guard. Ghaaaaah , Lucy..._

_That night._

_I was walking , just want to take some air. I still think about Lucy. _

_I wonder what's going on to Lucy. I'm gonna visit her~ . I reach her house and i knock, but no one come. Did she still mad at me? _

_"Lucy,, I'm so sorry for earlier today~ Can i come in? Luc..." I stop as i heard Lucy's voice saying .. "M...My blood...Ngh! G..goodbye.. Goodbye.. Everyone.. Goodbye.. Natsu.. i.. i love you.." I hurrily crash in, and see... Lucy..fainted there...her blood flowing out from her chest.. with a knife in her chest...and she's not breathing... 'she's not breathing...' that word echoing in my head. I realized and called Lucy. "LUCY!"_

_FLASHBACK END_

Maybe she upset about Lisanna , i ignoring her earlier today ? It's might. And then , i see Emma running towards me.

"What's going on , Emma?" I asked with a deep serious and confused tone.

"Lucy –sama... She...She's..."

...

...

...

...

**HUWAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER~ Like that? **

**What will happen to Lucy ? Why Natsu act strange ? Can you predict what will happen next ? By the way , i make this story based on what happened to me . Not all actually, the proof is i'm still alive and still can make this story, right? And one more thing , i'm not gonna force you to review my story , favourite my story , or follow my story , or something like that. Because , i write this story because i want to , i really like to. You can hate my summary , story , me , or everything else , i don't care. You mock my story , me , i dont care. If i have a mistake on summary , story , or anything else , well , i'm sorry. I'm Indonesian , 12 year old girl , so , i just want to say ; '****_Every one make mistakes. No one is perfect.' _****You know , you can suggest something to me. You free to suggest. If you want to suggest story about NaLi , then , FORGET IT! I ONLY ACCEPT SUGGESTION ABOUT NaLu! I hate NaLi! I love NaLu! Of course you can see that from my name ,**

**NaLuLoverNaLiHater**


	3. Fun !

Now , after i upload 2 chapters , i quickly write again~

Thank you for your reviews , i really appreciate it *crying*

now start~

Natsu P.O.V

"Lucy- Sama is... " I gritted my teeth and hold my shirt tightly , what if she didnt make it...? what if... she.. died..._ died...died.._ that word is fulling my head..

"Yeah? W..what hapenned to her?!" I asked.

"Lucy-sama is okay now. Don't worry , she'll be fine. It's just she stab herself way too much , so she couldnt move her body now. Is her family near , Natsu - kun?" Emma asked. I sighed. She's fine now...

"I will be by her side. Don't worry. Thank you ,Emma." I said and then She guide me to Lucy's room.

"I shall take my leave now, Natsu kun. Good Night." Emma said and she leaves.

I look at Lucy's body now.. so many scratches... when i see a move from her hands , i hold it. And she opened her eyes now.

"Lucy!" I quickly hugged her and my tears already flowing out from my eye.

"Na..Natsu?! What.. Hey , where am i ?" She asked with a confused face.

"You're in my parents hospital. And don't move your body , you stab your self way too much , so if you move your body , you will feel an INCREDIBLE pain." I said and moving away from her and stand to bring a glass of water to Lucy.

She sigh.

"Lucy , why did you do that?" I look at her with a very worried expression.

"I.. It's just.. You were ignoring me... a..and.. " She stopped as she start crying. It is true.. it's because of me ignoring her.. wait.. am i forgetting something really important?

"Shh... I'm sorry.. i was playing with Lisanna when you call me earlier today.. And when i want to ask you to go with me to the cafeteria , i see you already gone there , so..." I said while wiping her tears.. and then , she look at my eye and smiled.

"So.. it's just an misunderstanding.. right?" She said and i nodded.

"So , get rest. I will miss you at school~" I said and leave. Before i leave , i see a light blush in her cheeks. I always chuckled when i remember that.

Lucy P.O.V

I blushed when he said he will miss me. Does that mean he likes me? But .. Lisanna.. I confused..! Who is the one he likes , actually! Kh , my head hurts just thinking about it. I must sleep.

Next Morning.

I wake up and slowly open my eyes , and i see a slight of pink.. WAIT , PINK!?

Is that..

"Natsu?" I said while rubbing my eyes .

"Mnnnnnh...more...cakes...delicious..." I chuckled , he dream about cakes? Ahaha , now that's the usual Natsu i know. -.-

"Lucy...make more cakes...please..." I shocked. He dream about a cake i made? I blushed. Does that mean he really likes me..? Wait , Lucy ! Why are you thinking about this again?! See , your head is hurt again.

"Nyaam... ghu... This is for Erza!?" I see Natsu that quickly gets up. Ahaha , so he dream he eat cakes that i made for Erza? How funny is that! I will do ROFL right now! (A/N: In case you didn't know , ROFL is Roll On The Floor Laughing)

"Ah , Morning my Lucy~" He said . I blushed. '_My Lucy' _that word filling my head .

"Oi , Lucy~ I said good morning~" He said again , and then i realized.

"Oh , Morning." I said with no expression in my face. I still too shock from the word he said earlier.

"Emma said you can get out from the hospital tommorow. The day after tommorow , you still must rest . The day after the day after tommorow then you can go to school." (A/N: Really , The day after the day after tommorow? Why i didnt just write 3 days from now on? Silly me. -) He said with a happy tone.

"So..." I start talking , breaking the silence.

"What are you doing here? Arent you supposed to go to school?" I said and he just dumbfounded -.

"Well , i cant just too far from my Lucy~" He said with a happy tone and he put his grin. Oh , the grin that make me fall for him. WAIT ! Lucy , why are you thinking about this again?

"Oi , Lucy , do you have a fever? Your cheeks are burning red..!" Natsu said with a chuckle.

Natsu P.O.V.

I can see her blush one more time~

"E..EH?!" She jumped and looks realllllllllllly cute.

Oh , Lucy's parents , thanks for her living this world.

Until the end of the day , i keep teasing her and when she want to go to the bath room , i tease her and i say "Can i come in~" "Wow~"

When she asleep , i see her sleeping form (A/N: Eh , form? ._.)

She so beautiful , like an angel. If the daughter like this , i wonder like what is the mother? Well , the quote is Like mother Like daughter , right?

"no..please...don't..i don't want..to be alone.." i hear her mumble in her sleep.

I look at her face , she start crying and slowly open her eyes.

I hug her instantly. I look at her face for a while and she looked shocked.

"Natsu.." She said with a sob.. I hate to see her like this.. i want to see her happy , laughed , and anything fun , but not like this.

"I'm here.. i wont leave you..ssh..." I said while rubbbing her head..

"P..Promise?" She said with a very very sad tone.

"I promise." I said.

I keep hug her until she asleep. And when she asleep , i kiss her forehead and smiled.

That day , i feel really happy.

Next Morning

"Okay , this is all. Thanks Emma." We said .

Emma just smiled and nodded.

I really feel something important that i need to remember , but what?

We ride my car , Fairy Go Fired . (A/N: Sorry , i'm out of ideas on names! )

"Wait , Natsu , where are we going? My house is there , you pass it. You know my house , right?" She asked. I chuckle.

"I know , But i wont let you. I'm gonna take you to my house , MY Lucy~" I see her blushed when i said 'MY Lucy' . Stupid girl , cant she see my clues?

"E..Eh!? B..but! What about my clothes , my ,my.." She blushed again , now. Ahaha , its so fun to make her blush!

"Don't worry , I already packed your clothes , everything , including , your _underwearr~_" She can't stand the pressure i see and then.. she's done for..

Lucy P.O.V

H..He.. see my.. under wear... I can't stand this! I'm just like dumb founded here.

"Relax , i wont tell anyone ~ MY Lucy~" I hear Natsu said and .. I'm done for..

Natsu's House

"Waaah , this mansion is really big! You really live in here all by yourself?!" I said while admiring Natsu's house. It's a dream house! No one will say no if someone invite a guest live here!

"Yeah , and will not long anymore , because , you , now move in here ^o^"He said. Move in here..?

"But my apartment.." i was cutted by Natsu saying "Don't worry. I bought that apartment and you can visit there anytime. But , your main house now is here , my home , and now , yours J"

"Thank you , Natsu , I.." I cover my mouth quickly , i almost say 'I Love you' to Natsu!

"Don't worry." He said with a grin . Oh that grin , and oh , why am i thinking about this again..?

"Let's go to your room." Natsu said and i nodded. We keep walking and i notice something ; THIS PLACE IS SUCH A MESS! HOW COME HE CAN LIVE HERE WITH ALL THIS MESS!?

And we arrived in a room ; quite cleaner than the outside one ; have one bed. And it a couple bed...

"And this is our room!" He said happily . I just Dumb founded.

"You're joking ,right?" I asked and he shake his head.

"No , we're gonna share bed! You're the one said i must not leave you? So..." He said with a confused face .

"O..Okay.. b..but dont do something ...r..reckless!" I said .

He nodded and i sit in the bed. He sit beside me. Suddenly , he grab my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I said with a straight voice , face , like this -o-

"Pulling you closer to me? My Lucy~" He said that again and put his grin again , and i think about how he make me fall for him because of that grin.

And that's like yesterday , he teasing me , and when i go to the bathroom he said he want to join and blabla.

That night , we sleep. I see him while he still sleeping. Oh , he so cute ; i can't even think which i prefer the most adorable ; Natsu or a cat. I will choose Natsu , But the Cat is just cute too~

And then he mumbling something in his sleep ; "Mn...Erza..gomenasai...i didnt mean to .. aw! Eat your cake~" Ahaaha , so this is the episode of his dream when Erza caught him because he eat all the cakes i made for Erza.

I hugged him , and i think that he will uncomfortable , but it actually the opposite. He hugged me back too. Oh , i cant imagine how red my face was next morning.

Normal P.O.V

"That girl... she must die.." some brown eye girl with a long , long hair said while she glared at Natsu's room. (A/N: I'm gonna draw this character and upload it at my DeviantArt account J)

Next Morning.

Natsu P.O.V

I wake up and see sleeping Lucy. Oh , God , she such a beautiful creation you made ! I really thank to you! *Pray* *Kneeling*

I get up and cook some food. After i finished , i see now already 5 AM. I wake Lucy up , but she wont wake up. So , i change my clothes , and i still see her didnt wake up. So i decided to change her clothes , oh , my god. She have such a nice body ! (A/N: Natsu , you pervert!) I keep admiring her body. Oh , my.. Hii! She waking up! I must hurry change her clothes!

Lucy P.O.V

I wake up and see i was on my uniform. Who..? Don't tell me..

"You really tired last night , eh? Oh , and dont worry , i was the one change your clothes J" I look back and find Natsu that in his uniform now , holding breakfeast. Now , i'm blushed again.

"T..thank you.." I said while he gave me some cheese bread.

He just smiled and nodded.

Natsu P.O.V

Phew! It's such a close call! (A/N: That's your fault , Natsu -)

Lucy P.O.V

After we finish breakfeast , we heading to our school.

"Good morning , everyone !" We said when we reach our class.

I see everyone is gathering around someone.. is it.. yes.. Lisanna's seat , it must be her , no doubt about it.

"Oh , good morning Natsu!" Everyone said and then get back to their conversation with Lisanna. Wait , i'm right beside Natsu , don't they see me? I say Hi to them again , and they still didnt answer. I quickly put my bag in my seat and run , every where , and then , i remember , Gardening Club place!

I panted as i arrive there. I start crying there and keep crying when someone's hand is rubbing my head to calm me down.. But.. this is not Natsu , i know it. If Natsu , he will slowly rub my head and hug me , but this is not , someone's hand rubbing my head roughly. "Lucy.." this voice... it's cant be!

In Natsu's place , the Classroom;

Natsu P.O.V

"Eh? Where is Lucy?" I ask everyone , but they shake their heads and raise they're shoulders. I keep asking everyone , they all didnt know , until i ask this girl , She have a pink hair , her eyes is adorable , when i see her ID Card , her name is Meredy. "Excuse me , do you see some blond hair girl with a messed tie and hair walk around here?" I asked and she said "If you count running while crying is walk around here , then yes , i saw her a moment ago , running to some filthy place that old Gardening Club used to be. And ,, your welcome." She said and she walk somewhere else.

Gardening club? Of course! But why is she crying? Wait , a moment ago , when we greet everyone in class , everyone just reply to me , not her and she greet over and over again , that's when i see Lisanna is winking to me while her thumb is up and mouthed '_Good Luck!_' I blushed and when i realized Lucy is not around here. Wait , that event seems like ... OH NO! I JUST REMEMBER WHAT I SHOULD REMEMBER BECAUSE IT'S VERY SUPER IMPORTANT!

Lucy told me once ;

...

...

...

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN~ Everyone , thank you for reviewing my story.**

**As soon as i update this chapter i will write chapter 4 J**

**What is Lucy told to Natsu? And who is the one that comfort Lucy ? And why he knows Lucy? Who is the one lurking outside Natsu's house?! Can you predict what will happen next ? By the way , i make this story based on what happened to me . Not all actually, the proof is i'm still alive and still can make this story, right? And one more thing , i'm not gonna force you to review my story , favourite my story , or follow my story , or something like that. Because , i write this story because i want to , i really like to. You can hate my summary , story , me , or everything else , i don't care. You mock my story , me , i dont care. If i have a mistake on summary , story , or anything else , well , i'm sorry. I'm Indonesian , 12 year old girl , so , i just want to say ; '****_Every one make mistakes. No one is perfect.' _****You know , you can suggest something to me. You free to suggest. If you want to suggest story about NaLi , then , FORGET IT! I ONLY ACCEPT SUGGESTION ABOUT NaLu! I hate NaLi! I love NaLu! Of course you can see that from my name ,**

**NaLuLoverNaLiHater**


	4. Remember !

Chapter 4 !

It's the newest chapter! Enjoyy~

Natsu P.O.V

Lucy told me once..

_FLASHBACK _

_When we become very close friends , I tell Lucy that we have to tell our secrets. I already tell her my secret , and now is her turn._

_"Once , I asked my father to play , but he keep ignores me. When i ask my maid for something , they ignore me too , everyone , always in that day , my birthday , they ignores me. One day , they realize me in my birthday , i was so happy , but , they mocking me , pushed me , and everything linked to bully. I was so.. scared...I cant stand someone ignore me , if they do , i'm gonna do something reckless. One day , my best friend , Sting Eucliffe , he always cheer me up when im down , he's a very nice person , and he really looked alike like you, Natsu. The behaviour i mean . And , at my birthday , he ignores me. At my birthday , i usually can hold the feeling to cry, but , that day was different. He ignores me when i call him and he seem pretty angry , he push me to the ground and smirked , and then he mouthed , 'Take that!' and he leaves. That night, i'm crying in my bed like there's no tommorow. And then , i hold my knife , and then stab myself. Next morning , my maid found me in the floor bleeding with a knife in my chest. Everyone in that mansion is worried about me. I heard from the maids when i passed out , Sting want to apologize for the yesterday's event. But sadly , when i woke up , Sting already gone for exploring the world. Apparently he wants to say goodbye to me too that day. Ever since Sting do that to me , i have this trauma . I cant.." she looked down and her bangs are covering her face now._

_"By the way , Lucy , when is your birthday again?" I asked with a grin._

_"My birthday is 7th July." She said._

_FLASHBACK END_

And when that accident happens is... 7th July. . . . .

_'Your behaviour is really look alike with Sting's!'_

Ah...so that's why...

I run to the gardening club place and i found someone is rubbing Lucy's head roughly.

"Lucy.." who is this blond haired guy? And why does he know Lucy?

"This voice... it's cant be! S...Sting?!" I hear Lucy yelled.

Sting ? Is that guy name is Sting?

"Lucy , i'm sorry about that time.. i.." He cutted by Lucy that hug him now , really , really close. What is this feeling? Is this jealousy?

"I forgive you Sting... Sting .. i miss you so much... why you have to leave me alone in that mansion.. I was... so..*hic* uwaaa , don't leave me again... " She said while sobbing and her tears .. overflowing..

"Yes , yes... I'm sorry... I dont know what has gotten into me that day ,and.." He said and turn around , looking at me that walk too loud.

"Who are you?" We both said in unison.

We just stayed silence until i broke the silence and said " I'm Natsu Dragneel. Lucy's guy , and you must be Sting Eucliffe , right ?" I said while Lucy let go her hug and erase her tears and smiled.

"Yeah , and what do you mean your MY Lucy's guy ? I'm the one and only Lucy's guy." He glared at me. What does he say? Leaving for years and came back saying 'MY Lucy'?! I should be the one and only Lucy's guy!

"Hey , Natsu , Sting , don't make a fight here. Or i will..." Lucy said but she stopped and fainted. I try to catch her , and .. My head with Sting's head crashed. Equals , We three passed out.

A very few hours later ..

"Ghaah!" I open up my eyes and im in the...Infirmary..?

At the same time , i see Sting , in the right of Lucy , and im in the left. He still asleep? I sighed , he such a heavy sleeper. (A/N: Remember , Natsu , your a heavy sleeper too!)

"Natsu.." I hear Lucy mumble in her sleep, while making a cute face.

"Erza...forgive Natsu.. I will make..more cakes for you..." Gheh? She dream about me eat the cakes she made for Erza and she asks Erza to forgive me? Wait , this is kinda look alike with my dream ,LOL - -

And then , She and Sting waked up.

"Ah , i see you three waked up. Now , get lost! Shoo , shoo!" Porlyusca-sensei , Infirmary Lady said.

We get up and we walk to the gardening club place.

We sit in a bench quietly.

"So , why are we going here? Arent we supposed to go to our classes? And why you two so quiet , so different than this morning?!" Lucy said breaking the silence.

We didnt answer.

"Lucy..." I said , a slight blush appeared at my cheeks.

She 'Hm?' me and put her hands at her thighs.

"Who is your guy?" I said.

She just silence , and then smiled.

"Natsu Dragneel , you are my guy. But , Sting is a guy too , right?" She said and i just face palmed. That's right actually , Me ,and Sting , we are guys.

"Do you mean the most precious guy i have?" She said and Sting just ...silence..

I nodded and give her a thumb and mouthed 'You're awesome!' She just like ; 'Ahaha , you really think so?'

"Well , the most precious guy for me is.." When she want to complete her word , there's someone yelling at us , it's... *gulp* M..Mizuki... Akira.. the most scariest people in school beside , Lucy , Erza , and Mirajane when she's angry.

She is the student council president , she's pretty cute and beautiful , but no one beat my Lucy's charm. She rich too , oh , she such a perfect girl , but , from the rumors , she became really scary because of some guy that make her fall for him , but that guy already have a girlfriend.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE , DRAGNEEL , HEARTFILIA! AND YOU , STRANGER! COME WITH ME TO TEACHER'S LOUNGE!" She said and , she really , really scary. She is the strongest female in my school too , if someone make her angry , she will do 'GO TO HELL!' move and send that make her angry to the moon.

"And why we must follow YOU?" Lucy said , angry because she was cutted . Hii! Why she use that tone to Mizuki~!?

"BECAUSE.." Mizuki seems out of words..

"Now , run , Natsu , Sting! I will right behind you!" Lucy said while winking at me. But im not sure , Mizuki is the strongest female in school! We didnt leave at first , but after Lucy death glaring us we run as fast as we can like we run for our lives.

When the last bell ring..

"What!? You defeated Mizuki!?" I said , cant believe she defeated the strongest female in school!

She just nodded. I amazed , she didnt have any bruise!  
"Well , lets go home , Natsu." She said and i smiled.

"Hey , am i totally been forgotten here?" Sting said while pouting.

"Ahaha , gomen , gomen , by the way , im gonna continue who is the guy that most precious to me. It's.." She stopped , and look very flustered.

"Me?" Me and Sting said in unison.

She nodded. Wha?!

"But you must pick one of us , Lucy!" I complained.

"Yeah , oh and by the way , i need to tell you something , Lucy. Private." Sting said with a serious tone.

"Eeeh , why? You can tell me here , right?" She asked.

"Okay , now ... Since we were both kids , i always like you. And i didnt have much time left , im gonna travel around the world again. So..." Sting blushed and turn his head other way.

"Me too. But .. it's a very long time ago.. i..im sorry.. i already like someone else.." She said while blushing. "Who.. is it?" I said.

She just like ; 'Umm,, ng... how do i say it...' and she smiled. "It's ..."

...

...

...

...

**I REALLY LOVE WHEN I MAKE A CLIFFHANGER! **

**Who is the most precious person for Lucy? And why Sting leaves so fast? Can you predict what will happen next?! ? By the way , i make this story based on what happened to me . Not all actually, the proof is i'm still alive and still can make this story, right? And one more thing , i'm not gonna force you to review my story , favourite my story , or follow my story , or something like that. Because , i write this story because i want to , i really like to. You can hate my summary , story , me , or everything else , i don't care. You mock my story , me , i dont care. If i have a mistake on summary , story , or anything else , well , i'm sorry. I'm Indonesian , 12 year old girl , so , i just want to say ; '****_Every one make mistakes. No one is perfect.' _****You know , you can suggest something to me. You free to suggest. If you want to suggest story about NaLi , then , FORGET IT! I ONLY ACCEPT SUGGESTION ABOUT NaLu! I hate NaLi! I love NaLu! Of course you can see that from my name ,**

**NaLuLoverNaLiHater**


	5. Who?

Chapter 5 is up! I'm speeding on writing~

I really thanked to everyone that Review my story , Follow my story , Favourite my Story , and Read my story ~

Okay , Start!

Natsu P.O.V

She keep getting flustered while im like ; 'WHO? WHO! IS IT ME? IS IT ME!?'

"..a secret." She said. I just face palmed , same like Sting.

And then , a loud voice came from Sting direction.

"Dammit! Lucy , i have to go , im so sorry!" He said and then run away , but before , Lucy grab his collar (?) and pull it.

"Answer me , why do you leave so fast!?" She yelled.

"O..Okay , so.. do you know who is the one singing 'My girl' ? Well , it's me.." ? What song is that?

Me and Lucy just face palmed.

"I don't know that song."Me and Lucy said in unison. Sting now is like ; '*Hic* *Hic* Im not famous...' i try my best to not to laugh. And then Sting glared at me with a 'DONT YOU DARE LAUGHED , PINKIE!' look.

"I'm leaving. Bye Lucy , i'm gonna visit your school again~ eventually." Sting said and i cant hold back my laugh , seems that Lucy hold her want to laugh since then.

Sting just pouted and run.

"Let's go home , Natsu." Lucy said to me while holding my hand. Gheh!? Ho..holding my hand?! I see Lucy is blushing too now.

"Yeah! Let's go to the bed , MY Lucy~" I said while carrying her bridal style. She just blushed furiously .

"W...what are you talking abouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!?" She yelled and i just laughed.

We enter my car and on our way home , i keep teasing her , until she cry.

"N..Natsu.." She cried , what did i say!? I just say ; "Lucy , do you have a boyfriend? If me , i have a girlfriend."! (A/N:SHE LIKES YOU , IDIOT! THAT'S WHY SHE CRYING!)

"Whooa , whoaa! Joking! Calm down , okay?" I said , and then , she stop crying.

She stop crying now , but.. she held no expression on her face , did she that mad to me?

"Joking... are all of you said is a joke..."She said while erasing her tears with her hands.

Until we get to our room ,we didnt say anything at all.

"Lucy... why are you acting like this..?" I said with a sad tone.

She didnt answer , just put a very sad expression on her face.

Lucy P.O.V

He keep asking me the same question. Doesnt he know im jealous! Now.. i know how Mizuki feels...when Suzuki tell her he have a girlfriend...

"Nothing..." I finnaly said with a forceful smile. I know that he know that just a fake smile.

"Lucy , tell me the truth. Were best friend , are we?" He said with a cheerful tone.

"Je..Jealous..." I muttered , i already blush that much in the car and now must be blushing again.

"What? Jealous? So thats why you dont smile all the way here?" He said. What! I say that really low! Is he have a super hearing ears!?

I nodded and sit at the bed. Natsu following me and now he is right beside me.

Suddenly , he push me to the bed and now... he is right at the top of me. (A/N:Ho..Hoi , me! *blush madly*)

Now his face with mine are closing , and his hand is clearing the hair that covers my face. I..Is he gonna kiss me?!

I dont know how red i am now. Its just ... so... *cant describe it*

And then , he licks my lips , kissing my cheek and forehead , and lick my lip again (A/N:Huwoooooooooooooo O)

"H..Hey... what do you think yo..mmph!" I said before he go back to my lips and have intention to lick it , but after i open my mouth... w...we kissed! *die in happines*

B..But.. its so good.. i want more.. but im out of breath supply. And suddenly he broke the kiss and we gasping for air.

I see him blushed too , same like i do.

"I..Im sorry..." i hear he said , his head is down.

"For what..?" I said confused.

"T..th...the kis...s.. it's my first time... so.." He cant continue again , his face already reach the reddest blush. Oh , he's so cute~

"That's fine , by the way , is that really your first time? That time i see you and Lisanna , o..oops! so..sorry for the rudeness that time..!" I said while covering my mouth with my hands.

"Yes.. and..eh? you see that?! Oh, that's not a kiss , it's just Lisanna told me how to kiss but not kiss me directly, she just closing her face with mine that's all." He said. Phew... thanks Lisanna... for only being his friend..

"By the way.. tommorow is our day off right? So...d...do you want to go on a date with..me?" He said blushing again. I smiled.

"Of course , Natsu." I said.

"Okay , let's go to bed." I hear he said.

"Oi , we are in the bed now." I said while face palmed. And he just like ; 'Whoa! You're clever, Lucy!' and raise his thumb.

That night when Lucy asleep.

Natsu P.O.V

Ohoho! Tommorow i go on a date with Lucy! I can't wait! I see Lucy's face. She so cute~

I hug her from behind and she just react a little and turn her back so our face now is facing. I pull her a little closer and.. SMACK!

"DO YOU WANT TO ATTACK ME WHILE I'M A SLEEP NATSU!?" I hear her yell at me after i .. um... been smacked up ..

"Go..Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" I said while kneeling. And i feel Lucy is now more relaxed and sigh.

"Okay, but if i caught you do that again , just see. I'm gonna ask Mizuki to perform 'GO TO HELL' move to you. UNDERSTOOD!" She yelled. I just nodded and say "Yes mam!" . And then we go back to sleep.

That morning.

We already wake up and eat our breakfeast.

Now , Lucy gonna take a shower. "Can i come in~" I said to her that now showering.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo! I'm gonna call Mizuki , you know!"She yelled and i can predict gow is the look on her face now.

The date. (A/N: Sorry , i'm to lazy to write how they get in the car , the point is on the way there Natsu always teasing Lucy)

Date Place; Amusement Park.

" I want to ride that!" I hear Lucy said while pointing at.. *gulp* roller coaster. I just nodded and pray so i can survive (A/N: You're overreacted , Natsu ._.)

After several rides..

I forget my medicine for motion sickness! Now im throwing up like there's no tommorow. *h..hey..*

Lucy is staring at me worriedly. I just give her 'Dont worry, Im fine' Look.

After i stop throwing up , we eat in a restaurant. The food is super delicious!

After we finish eating , Lucy said she want to go to the bathroom and i follow her until the door. (A/N:Do you really want to go in there , Natsu?)

After she enter the bathroom , there's some girl calling my name and running towards me. "NATSU KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN~" She yelled and then she hugged me. HUG ME?! WHAT THE HELL!?

"Who are you?" I said and she cried. "Do you forget me already, Natsu kun? We usually play rock paper medal together.." she said.

Dont tell me she...

...

...

...

...

...

**_CLIFFHANGER!_**

**I was so mean , right~ **

**3 Chapters in a day *dead tired***

**By the way , can you suggest me a name for her? I'm running out of ideas here. Who is that girl? How will Lucy reacts? Can you predict what will happen next? ? By the way , i make this story based on what happened to me . Not all actually, the proof is i'm still alive and still can make this story, right? And one more thing , i'm not gonna force you to review my story , favourite my story , or follow my story , or something like that. Because , i write this story because i want to , i really like to. You can hate my summary , story , me , or everything else , i don't care. You mock my story , me , i dont care. If i have a mistake on summary , story , or anything else , well , i'm sorry. I'm Indonesian , 12 year old girl , so , i just want to say ; '****_Every one make mistakes. No one is perfect.' _****You know , you can suggest something to me. You free to suggest. If you want to suggest story about NaLi , then , FORGET IT! I ONLY ACCEPT SUGGESTION ABOUT NaLu! I hate NaLi! I love NaLu! Of course you can see that from my name ,**

**NaLuLoverNaLiHater**


	6. The Letter

Chapter 6! Some of you want me to update fast so..

Start!

Natsu P.O.V

"Don't tell me... you...MAYUMIIIIIIIIIII?!" I said .

There..there's no way.. Mayumi... She go to America several years ago..

"Yes , you finnaly remember!" She said happily.

"Now , Natsu kun , look at my eyes~" She said and i just look at her eyes..

Lucy P.O.V

"Natsu kun , who is that?"Some girl clunging to Natsu while pointing at me, she quite pretty cute too. And NATSU-KUN!? WHAT THE HELL!

"She's Lucy Heartfilia. My friend." I flinched at his word ; 'friend' . Even if we arent a couple yet, cant he said best friend?!

"Hi.. what's your name..?" I said with a forceful smile. She just pouted to Natsu.

"Her name is Mayumi Shinohara. My girlfriend." Natsu said coldly. W...What!? His girlfriend.. so that means... i'm lost..?

"So , since i came back now , you must move out from his house. Right , dear...?" Mayumi said happily while Natsu nodded.

"O..Ok.. well , i'm gonna go to my apartment then , oh , and , thank you for everything , Natsu..." I said while waving my hands to said goodbye and they just nodded , not a smile they gave to me.

I forgot , i go to amusement park with Natsu , now i must go home alone, and i didnt bring any money... that means i cant use a public transportation to go home. So i walk home .. wait , my clothes , all is in Natsu's mansion! Oh no... i sighed. At least i still have place to live...

I arrived at my apartment , open it and i found.. Gheh? Many flowers.. and the furniture still in the place , I see there are lots of food in the fridge , and i see my closet , there are 2 uniforms with 1 pair of shoes and 1 tie. My clothes is still there too , but not all .

And then i hurry to my room , and open a crate down my bed. I relaxed. It's my safe , in case i spend too much money , i use this money. Thank goodness.. My car is still in the garage too.. I can survive now ,but... Natsu... and then i remember something , i check the flowers and there's a letter , and there's.. a very VERY bad hand writing. It must be Natsu. N..Natsu!?

I read the letter , as if i can translate it. Um... Let's see...

'_Hai, Lushi! _

_Haws Laif!? _

_Its mi , Natsu! Em.. ai hef e importent thing tu tell yu!_

_Well , dis flawer is for yu , em , bikaus Lisanna told mi tu bay it for yu._

_Well , ai hef this strenj filing if ai nir yu , its laik mai hart is biting so fest end i wuld blashed if yu smail. Well , is dis lav? If dat so , du yu fil de saem for mi?_

_Ai dont now haw tu end dis leter , so .._

_Natsu.'_

Translation:

_'Hi , Lucy!_

_How's life!?_

_It's me , Natsu! Um.. I have a important thing to tell you!_

_Well , this flower is for you , um, because Lisanna told me to buy it for you._

_Well, i have this strange feeling if i near you , its like my heart is beating so fast and i would blushed if you smile. Well , is this love? If that so , do you feel the same for me?_

_I dont know how to end this letter , so.._

_Natsu.'_

I blushed but soon , i feel sad. If he loves me why..he with that girl...

I cry my heart out , and when i calmed down , i think about this.

This is not an misunderstanding , right? Natsu say himself in front of my face!

If i died , he will happy , right Oh , he wont notice me , after all , now Mayumi is back! I mean , me , the ugly ones versus Mayumi , the pretty ones! No way i will win!

If he happy..i will do anything.. but.. (A/N: I'm crying too now :'( )

I stand up , searching for my phone. I try to call Natsu but he didnt answer , at first attempt he answered but quickly hang up when he know it was me.

So , i called Sting. He answered , thank god! At first i cant talk at all and keep sobbing while Sting keep saying "What's wrong , Lucy!? Is there something wrong!?"

And then , when i calmed down , i told everything to Sting. He said he will catch a plane to go here. Sting...you're so nice.. That time.. when i found out my nanny while im still a little , Spetto-san , died , i cry my heart out and Natsu there to comfort me.

Natsu...

Wait! Why i call Sting to go here?! Why i'm not holding my knife right now?! Why..Why am i always useless!

'_Yeah.. you are useless , you were weak.. you only make everyone suffer... because your selfish! You must die , so everyone can relax and enjoy , the world without the living Lucy Heartfilia , Daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia! GONE! DIEEEEE!' (A/N: I told you before , this plot is based on my life. When i really got depressed , i hear this voice , only with my name and my parent's name. If you ask me why , i don't know.) _Eh? What is that voice? That..s ... right... why am i living now..

I must die... so everyone can be happy...

Natsu doesnt want me...Sting only felt pity to me...Father hates me...Everyone...

I search for my knife, and grab it, and .. wait , i must write a letter first!

After i finish write , i dont bother to say something , just stab my self.

I keep stabbing myself over and over until the darkness take over..

Sting P.O.V

I hope she didnt stab herself first! I'm already at the front of Lucy's apartment door. I open it and..

"SHIT! SHE ALREADY... eh, is that a letter?" I pick that letter and read it.

_' Hey , please , dont help me. _

_I'm only a burden to you all , i cant.. so.._

_Tell Natsu that i love him , okay? ;')'_

I cry instantly and quickly brought her to the car and i told the driver to go to the nearest hospital.

When we arrived , i carry her bloodied body to the Emergency Unit. The nurse seems suprised .

"Eh..? Lucy-sama stab herself again!? Oh , and where is Natsu-san , Mister?" The nurse said. She once stab herself too?! With Natsu?!

"Oh ,um, yeah .. and , Natsu , i'm just gonna call him just now. Please dont let her die , um..." I said , i dont know her name..

"My name is Emma , sir." Emma said while smiling.

"Oh , my name is Sting Eucliffe (A/N:WHY DO YOU TWO STILL HAVE A NORMAL CONVERSATION! LUCY IS NEAR HER DEATH!) . Please dont let her die , Emma-san!" I said and then she walk away.

I sat in the seat outside. Ever since that day.. because of me... I'm sorry Lucy.. I hurry call Natsu and tell him to go to this hospital. At first he refuses , but after i say Lucy is near her death... he quickly say "I'M ON MY WAY!" I just face palmed and hang up.

Lucy... Natsu , if she die , im SO GONNA KILL YOU!

She like this , suffer , because of you! And then i see Natsu running towards me and now , he's right in front of me , exhausted for running too fast.

"Lucy.. why?" He said while panted.

"Because of you , idiot! Read this , or , let me read it for you." I said and then i read the letter for him and he broke down in tears.

" OH NO!" I hear Emma yelled from the inside of Emergency Unit. We run to Emma and now Emma is crying.

"*sob* Lucy-samaaa , Lucy-samaaa , *sob* stay with us! Please! Dont leavee! Dont..." She stopped as... Lucy...

...

...

...

...

**CLIFFHANGER~**

**AHAHAHA , YOU HATE MY CLIFFHANGER'S RIGHT? I HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS HERE!**

**THE GOOD NEWS IS... I'M GOING ON VACATION ON 25th December later!**

**The bad news is ; it seems i can only update my latest chapter at 18th December tommorow. And i'm gonna make some character death in this story~**

**What hapenned to Lucy? Why Natsu act strange? Can you predict what will happen next?**

**-NaLuLoverNaLiHater**


	7. Final !

Chapter 7!

First , i want to thank you to Cat Who , that help me with my story J

Arigato Gozaimas , Cat Who – senpai!

I want to tell everyone that review my story ;

Thank you , and sorry, i cant promise i wont make another cliffhanger~ *evil laugh*

Okay , start :)

Sting P.O.V

Lucy...

Please don't...

She... her heart stop beating...

Oh no...

LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYY!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

**DO YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT! HUWAHAHAAHAHA *EVIL LAUGH***

**This is the real one , khukhu *evil face***

Lucy...

"Thank god , Lucy-samaa!" I hear Emma said while kneeling...

Phew , i think she gonna meet her death!

"Natsu-san , Sting-kun, please go to the information to tell Hoshizawa that Lucy-sama needs a room." Emma said and we nodded. We tell Hoshizawa and now Lucy sent to room number 777.

"Natsu , why you ignore her? I thought the last time she tell you why , right? You know from the start, right?! YOU KNOW AND YOU STILL DO IT! THE PERSON SHE LOVES IS YOU! SHE ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT , AND .. *sigh* I really dissapoint at you. I'm gonna take Lucy with me , she can be my assistant . If she stay away from you , i'm sure she will relaxed." I said with a dissapointment face.

"I.. I don't know what has gotten into me that time. I...I love her too... wait , what!? NO WAY I'LL LET YOU! LUCY DON'T WANT TOO!" Natsu said with an super angry face.

" I'm gonna ask her." I said and i walk in to Lucy's room.

I hold her hands and a few seconds later she wake up.

"Uhm...Mm...W..where am i...?" She said while her eyes still closed.

"You're at hospital now , Lucy..." I said while rub her hair gently.

"Um... S..Sting...? Didnt i.. tell you...for..not heelp me...?" She said slowly , apparently she cut some of her skin at her neck too, so.. she must be feeling a really painful there..

"Yeah , but i cant... i just cant let my best friend here die , right?" I quickly hug her and she hug back.

"Sting...thank you...for being my bestfriend.. U...uwaaaa!" She said while tears flowing out from her eyes.

"Sssh... I have an idea , so , that you become my assistant , so you follow me all the time , you still can study , but only with a private teacher." I said while hugging her tightly.

"B..But Natsu.. eh? What am i talking about... *sigh* he doesnt even care for me... all he said was a lie.. *sigh* I cant trust his word again..*sigh* Well.. o..okay then... as long as he happy with Mayumi-san , i..i .. will.. *hic*... happy...*hic* for them too..." She said with a very very VERY sad tone..

"That's.. eh? Do you say Mayumi?! Mayumi Shinohara?!" I said while grab her shoulder. She looked suprised and nodded , and her face like ; 'How do you know?'

"She..She is a hypnotizer expert , she can hypnotize someone even someone with dark glasses! When we still a little , i push you to the ground , right? I don't know what is going on to me too that time , but Spetto-san ,told me that i was hypnotized to make you suffer. At first i didnt believe , but thanks to your CCTV in your house , i know. You know , at your birthday , people around you always ignore you , bully you , right? Mayumi hypnotize them to do it." I said and her eyes widened.

Oh , she didnt realize that Natsu actually right BESIDE me , right? Phew , if she realized she will have a incridible fear.

"Mayumi..." She muttered and then there's a light glowing out from her body. W..what is this..?!

"Lucy..?" Me and Natsu said , suddenly , she stopped and quickly open her eyes. Her eyes widened again , oh no...

"Natsu... Natsu... Natsu..." She muttered again and now , the light is colored black. What the hell is this?!

"Open , the gate of light and darkness... I summon , the Angel of Love and Angel of Hatred!" She said and the light spreading across the room and Me and Natsu cover our eyes.

After the lights died down , we opened our eyes and our eyes went wide.

There are three Lucy?!

"Hello , I'm the angel of Love , Heart." The white dressed Lucy said.

" Cih! I'm the angel of Hatred , Hate." The black dressed Lucy said.

"Heart , can you gain they're memories back? We have to fight that filthy witch , Prominescence." Lucy said and Heart nodded.

What does she mean gain our memories back?

And then Heart chant something and our body's glowing.

'_PROMINESCENCE , NOOOOOO!' Lucy yelled and she passed out._

*other flash*

I remember.. everything..

Natsu P.O.V

I remember... all this time... that witch! I'm gonna burn her to ashes!

"Oi , Sting! Let's beat that filthy witch , you too , Lucy!" I said while pumping my hands up to the air. That witch!

That witch turn us to babies and send us to the future with her! I wonder , if the others hitted too...

"Yeah !" They said while they clap their hands. Kh , same like always , im the one who got jealous.

"Wait , we must meet Erza , Gray , Juvia , Lisanna , Mirajane , and the others so Heart can make them remember. Natsu , call everyone , i'm gonna help too. Sting , no exception!" Lucy said and we just like ; 'Whaaaaat?!'

And then she glared at us , oh , that glare! *frightened*

I quickly call everyone , Lucy and Sting already start.

"Oi , Ice Freak! Come to My parents hospital , now!" I yelled and i can see how insulted that perverted ice freak reaction.

"What is it , Flame head! No way im gonna go there!" He said and i just 'Oiiii , what do you say!? Want to bring it?!'

"GRAY FULLBUSTER! COME HERE IMMIDIATLY AND GO TO ROOM 777! I...If you dont come... if you dont come... *hic* Lucy.. Lucy...*sob* she's in a coma..." I said and he said " IM ON MY WAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I know his crush to Lucy , so , he wouldnt not come if he knows Lucy now is in a coma. I'm such a smart guy.

Eventually , I only called Gray , Lucy called Erza , Mira , Lisanna , ETC , and the rest is Sting. I giggle if wondering how that pervert's face if he come here!

And then , i hear a loud noise from the corridor outside. Aha , it seems that ice freak already here.

And then he open the door really loud and look really exhausted. Oh , how i want to laugh! After he saw Lucy alright , he quickly glared at me.

"YOU SAY SHE IN A COMA!" He yelled and i just ' Ohoho , calm down , ice freak~'

And then , he grab my scarf and look really angry.

"BOYS , ARE YOU FIGHTING?" I hear Lucy yelled.

And then we hugged each other and Erza come.

AFTER ALL PEOPLE ARRIVED

"Okay , Heart , do it!" Lucy said and Heart is chanting something again and they're body glowing.

As soon as ever, they look pissed.

"We must fight that witch." Erza said and we all nodded.

"Oh ,and one more thing , dont seperate! If you want to go to the bathroom , ask at least 5 people accompany you. UNDERSTOOD!" Lucy said and she sighed.

"Um , here , the space is to little for all of us , dont we think we should go to Natsu's house?" Lucy said and i just 'Gheeeeeeeeh?!'

Everyone nodded , so.. eventually , we walk there. And then.. That witch!

"Let's fight!" I said and everyone start attacking.

"I Summon! The Great and the leader of all Angels ! Tenshi no Yoitowarui!" And then there's a very beautiful angel , her clothes is like.. just imagine Angel's dress , you know , when that Oracion Seis , but a little longer and more bubling.

"Yoitowarui Tenshi-san! Please grant me your power to defeat this witch!" Lucy said and that Yoiowaui tenshi chant something and Lucy's body flying while her body glowing. Not long , tenshi dissapeared and Lucy jump to the floor.

"Lets combine our attack!" Lucy said and we get ready ;

1...

2...

3...

NOW!

"Fire dragon roaaaaaar!" I yelled and my fire hit my target , she look really in pain.

"Requip! Heavenly wheels armor! Equip! Behold , the great Fairy sword... BENIZAKURA! DANCE , BENIZAKURA AND MY BLADES!" Erza yelled and that sword with that blades hit her and she fall to the ground while coughing and from her mouth flow some blood.

"ICE MAKE : LANCE!" Gray yelled and she have more bruises. One more fatal attack and she done for.

" YOITOWARUI NO TENSHI POWER! YOITOWARUI NO TENSHI PUNISHMENT !" Lucy yelled and nothing come out...? whaaat? And then i turn back to that witch , at first she feel calm , but suddenly , there are colors glowing from her body and she screaming because of pain.

And suddenly , her body dissapear.

Lucy is smiled , but suddenly , she frowned.

"Be in your guard , that person we destroy earlier only her imitation , she's not real. The real one is here. She killed one of us here and take that body for her to disguised. It's... YOITOWARUI NO TENSHI WORST PUNISHMENT GOD GIVE!" She yelled and aim for.. Lisanna?!

"So you realized..? Ahahaha , ahaha , AHAHAHAHA Kphuaaaagh!" Lisanna yelled before she screamed in pain.

"This is not over..." Lisanna whisper before she close her eyes. And.. Lisanna died.. because of her...

"Lisanna..." We all muttered... She has been killed by that witch...

"Natsu..." Lucy hug me and then i hug back.

"Natsu.. is magic good or evil...?" She asked why sobbing.

I shake my head for 'I dont know..'

"That's alright.. I just want a magic that stop sadness..." She said and she cry louder..

"Lucy.. I.. I think i love you..." i said while blushing and she looked up to me.

"If me , I'm sure i love you..." She said while erasing her tears from her cheeks.

And then , we kissed again .

And we happily ever after.

**The End.**

**I show this story to my friend and they said it's not fun dont have any magic here , so i make a magic in this chapter J**

**I'm starting to make another story , but i'm confused , like what , what is the plot. So if you have an idea tell me , okay! ;)**

**I'm quite sad because this story ends... But i will make more! ^^**

**Bye ,**

**NaLuLoverNaLiHater**


End file.
